Pflaume mit Zitrone
by Yu Silabar
Summary: Allein ist der Mensch ein unvollkommenes Ding; er muss einen zweiten finden, um glücklich zu sein... ADMM


_**Titel:**_ Pflaume mit Zitrone

_**Autor:**_ Yu Silabar

_**Geschrieben:**_ Dezember 2009 _(...und jetzt erst wieder entdeckt)_

_**Basierend auf:**_ Harry Potter [von J.K. Rowling]

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Humor

_**Warnungen:**_ keine, außer man mag ältere Pairings nicht (diejenigen überspringen einfach diese Geschichte, bitte!)

_**Charaktere:**_ Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape

_**Pairing:**_ ADMM

_**Altersfreigabe:**_ ab 16 Jahren

_**Disclaimer:**_ Alle mit 'Harry Potter' verbundenen Urheberrechte zur Veröffentlichung liegen bei J.K. Rowling; Namen und Schutzmarken dazu gehören Warner Bros.

_**Claimer:**_ Alles eigens Kreierte, was noch übrig bleibt und nicht in den 'Harry Potter' Büchern und Filmen auftaucht oder mal von J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. irgendwo erwähnt wurde, gehört mir. Es dient einem nichtkommerziellen Zweck - nur zum Spaß an der Freude.

_**Inhalt:**_ Allein ist der Mensch ein unvollkommenes Ding; er muss einen zweiten finden, um glücklich zu sein.

_**Spoiler:**_ Irgendwann in einem Altraverse, als Severus bereits Lehrer ist

_**A/N:**_ Oneshot

oOooOooOo

_"Allein ist der Mensch ein unvollkommenes Ding;_

_er muss einen zweiten finden, um glücklich zu sein."_

_(Blaise Pascal)_

oOooOooOo

**Pflaume mit Zitrone**

Es war der Frühling in Schottland eingekehrt und somit auch in den Mauern der hiesigen Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Es gab kaum ein Gemüt im riesigen und alten Schloss, welches dort lernte oder lehrte und sich dem aufkeimenden Lenz auch nur ansatzweise erfolgreich entziehen konnte. Das Gekicher auf den Gängen der Schule und vor den Klassenzimmern war lauter, freier und unbeschwerter, als noch wenige Monate zuvor, wo klirrende Kälte und eisige Winde und schier riesige Schneemassen die Natur regierten. Der Frühling hatte nach dem harten und fröstelnden Winter in den schottischen Highlands definitiv seine eigene bezaubernde Magie auf ihre Einwohner entsandt und zog jedes Lebewesen - jedes Jahr immer wieder aufs Neue - liebevoll umgarnend in seinen Bann.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, eine strenge und dennoch herzensgute - dies geflissentlich unter einer harten Schale verbergend - Lehrerin für Verwandlungen sowie stellvertretende Schulleiterin, hatte eine ganze Handvoll dieser komischen Dinger von Schülern eingesammelt, die heimlich im Unterricht und auch zur Pause heiß gehandelt wurden, als würden die Schüler schwarzmagische Artefakte - was die Professorin eher dachte: Scherzartikel der Weasley-Zwillinge - verkaufen.

'Nach der Aufmachung und der Aufschrift zu urteilen, sind es wohl nur Süßigkeiten. Hm…?' dachte Minerva McGonagall und blickte auf ihre schmalen und filigranen Hände, die all diese diversen Dingerchen in einem Häufchen zusammengewürfelt hielten. Doch sicher war sie sich nicht, ob es auch wirklich nur harmlose Süßigkeiten waren. Sie wusste, seitdem Fred und George Weasley ihren Scherzartikelladen hatten, dass die Schüler mit den verrücktesten Krimskrams nach den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden in die Schule zurück kamen, der oftmals den Unterricht unschön störte oder in den Freizeitstunden die Lehrer und die hiesige Medi-Hexe Hogwarts auf Trab hielten; ganz zu schweigen vom Schüler-Schabernack vergackeierten Hausmeister Argus Filch und seiner unliebsamen und ungekämmten Katze Mrs Norris. Die beiden armen Halunken hatten bis dato - weiß Merlin - schon genug unwillkommenen und bedauernswürdigen Spaß der Schülerschaft durchmachen müssen.

Minerva McGonagall sah es daher als ihre Pflicht und Aufgabe, derartige Störungen des Schulbetriebes und unbeschwerten Zusammenlebens durch Intervention zu minimieren. 'Warum Argus Filchs Detektoren aber diese Dinger hier nicht entdeckt hatten?' huschte ihr Blick wieder auf die kleinen glitzernden Tütchen. Wer weiß, wer weiß…

Um sicher zu gehen, dass die ominösen Dingerchen keine Flüche oder irgendwelche dubiosen Zaubertanksubstanzen enthielten - die vielleicht noch seltsamen Schaden am Körper oder gar am Verstand unschuldiger Unbeteiligter anrichten könnten -, ging die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin Gryffindors zuerst zu Severus Snape.

Dieser düster wirkende Mann - er stand dem Hause Slytherin vor - mochte in mancher Hinsicht ein Widersacher ihres eigenen Hauses und Unmensch gegenüber anderen Nicht-Slytherin-Hausmitgliedern sein, doch war er auch eine kompetente Fachkraft in Sachen Flüche und dubioser Zaubertränke. So sehr sie seinen gallenbitteren Zynismus auch hassen mochte, ihn für seine kleinen Ungerechtigkeiten gern auf den Mond hexen wollte, so war er eine ausgesprochene Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke und leider auch - so musste sie sich beklagender Weise eingestehen - in den schwarzmagischen Künsten. Wenngleich ein Severus Snape es nicht wagte unter dem Dach des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore diese schwarze Magie zu praktizieren, belesen war er zu diesem dunklen Thema wie kein zweiter an dieser Institution.

oOo

"Herein?" fragte Snape und Minerva McGonagall betrat sein Büro, was doch eher die Seltenheit war. Er musterte sie abschätzig. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte er leise.

Minerva überging seine Häme und ging schnurstracks auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem er saß und irgendwelche Theorien zu Tränken ausbrütete; sie hoffte, dass es nur Harmloses war und nichts verheerend Dunkles oder seine nächste von Fiesheit zusammen gesponnene Strafarbeit, die er mit Sicherheit wieder einer ihrer Gryffindor-Babys angedeihen lassen würde.

"Hallo Severus, ich habe hier ein paar seltsame Dinger von Schülern eingesammelt. Sie verkaufen sie heimlich. Sie sehen aus wie Süßigkeiten. Ich denke, nun ja, vielleicht enthalten sie irgendwelche Zaubertränke oder gar Flüche. Könntest du dir das bitte Mal ansehen? Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge sie vielleicht neuerdings vertreiben. Nur Beweise habe ich keine, leider." Ihr Blick war gespannt und neugierig auf den Mann in Schwarz gerichtet.

Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging zu ihr: recht gelassen, so als genieße er die unwissende Not seiner Kollegin; so als wäre er der Schlaue, sie die Kriechende, die seinen erhabenen Intellekt gerade mit Honig um pinseln wollte und es dann auch sollte - so seine Meinung. Sein Blick drückte all diese abschätzige Überlegenheit mit Vorzüglichkeit aus. Er beugte sich leicht über, als sie ihm mit beiden zusammengelegten Handinnenflächen ihre Ausbeute zeigte. Seine Augenbraue wanderte die verschmiert glänzende Stirn bis zum fettenden Haaransatz hinauf. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten; unmerklich, etwas, undefiniert. Doch leider sah Minerva McGonagall das nicht, da er so vorgebeugt alles hinter seiner öligen und pechschwarzen Haarmatte versteckte.

"Und, was sagt du dazu?" fragte sie ernst, ihre aufgeregte Neugierde nur schwer verbergend.

"Nun ja", begann er und innerlich dachte er nur: 'Du meine Güte, kann ich ausnahmsweise einmal verdammt froh sein, kein Reinblüter zu sein…' und ließ sich Zeit wie er es ihr am besten beschreiben könnte, "es gibt wohl verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen. Man könnte durchaus von einer gewissen Nascherei ausgehen." stellte er trocken fest und es war nicht gelogen.

Minerva nickte sich bestätigt fühlend. "Also doch Süßigkeiten, richtig!" schnarrte sie im schottischen Dialekt schwer aus ihrer Kehle.

Severus richtete sich vor ihr jetzt zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. Seine Fassung hatte er wieder vollkommen zurück erlangt, so als wäre er eine Wachsfigur - konnte nicht blinzeln, nicht zucken, kein Grübchen und Wässerchen trüben. Er überlegte sich nur noch weitere richtige Worte dafür, als ihm ein kleiner neckischer Scherz in den Sinn kam. "Ich denke, dafür bin ich nicht der richtige Mann für dich, Minerva."

Sie hob ihre Augenbraue und er tat es ihr gleich, mit absoluter Gleichgültigkeit.

Er blieb todernst. "Wenn es um Leckereien geht, solltest du lieber zu Albus gehen. Er wäre dir die weitaus helfende Hand dafür und ich denke seine Hilfe wird hier zuvorkommend sein, wenn es um derartige Dinger, wie diese da", zeigte er mit einem seiner dünnen gelben Finger darauf und hob eine wellenden Augenbraue, als wären ihm Süßigkeiten zuwider, "geht." beendete er lakonisch seinen monoton geschraubten Satz.

"Oh, ja. Das ist eine durchaus gute Idee. Albus…" wippte ein winziges Schmunzeln über ihr strenges Gesicht. "Denkst du, er hat diese schon mal probiert?" fragte sie ihn offen und ohne jedwede Scheu.

Severus biss die Zähne harsch aufeinander. "Das kann ich nicht wissen. Der Schulleiter hat mit Sicherheit diverse süße Dinger im Leben probiert. Welche genau… ich führe gewiss nicht Buch darüber. Frag' ihn doch einfach." und war dabei sogar recht steif und gekünstelt geworden.

"Danke, Severus." nickte sie knapp und war ihm für seinen so professionell auftretenden Rat innerlich dankbar. Nur es zuzugeben? Niemals, sie war Gryffindor und Slytherins legte man keine Zuckerstückchen vor das giftende Maul, sie würden anstatt der Hand, einem den gesamten Arm wegschnappen und sie brauchte ihre scharfen Krallen - spätestens beim nächsten Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin - auf alle Fälle noch.

"Immer wieder gern." triefte es tief ölend aus seiner Kehle.

Professor Minerva McGonagall rollte mit den Augen - 'Immer diese Theatralik bei dem Knaben.' - und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter.

Severus grinste fies in sich hinein. 'Ich denke, zum ersten Mal im Leben, wird er sie hochkant aus seinem Büro schmeißen - genial, du bist einfach genial, Severus!' seufzte er in seinen dunklen Kerkerraum hinein und ging mit Schwung an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

oOo

Minerva klopfte an dicke Eichentür mit dem großen Türklopfer, hörte ein 'Herein', die Tür sprang automatisch auf und sie blieb im Rahmen stehen. Der Schulleiter selbst schien auch der Frühling mit voller Wonne gepackt zu haben. Da es draußen warm und wohlriechend war, es überall nach frischen sattem Gras roch oder der Duft der Frühlingsblüher die Luft tränkte, hatte er die Fenster allesamt weit geöffnet und gar einen riesigen Strauß mit Frühlingsblühern auf einer Ecke seines Schreibtisches stehen. Sein kreisrundes Büro wirkte wie ein luftiges und hohes Turmzimmer aus alten Muggel-Märchen. Die frische Brise war einfach ansteckend und beschwipste jedes Gemüt mit emotionalem Elan und Eifer.

"Ah, Minerva… ich wollte dich gerade bitten, die letzte Abschrift vom Treffen des Elternbeirates herauszusuchen. Ich kann das Dokument irgendwie nicht mehr finden und in drei Tagen ist das nächste Zusammenkommen. Ich wollte noch einmal wissen, was wir da eigentlich sinnloser Weise diskutieren werden." säuselte er und stopfte sich einen seiner gern geliebten und schüttel-sauren Zitronenbonbons in den Mund. Sie betrat das runde Büro und einige Portraits gähnten, andere blickten neugierig auf Minerva hinab, was sie denn da so Interessantes und Unbekanntes - ganz zaghaft vorsichtig - in ihren Händen hielt.

Seufzend blickte sie auf sein Wirrwarr aus Pergament, Buch, Feder und Tinte auf den Schreibtisch.

Als Albus strahlend vor Freude aufsah, verdunkelte sich sein Blick beschämt. "Oh, ich weiß, meine Unordnung. Entschuldige bitte… ich war sehr… nun ja… du kennst mich ja." murmelte er vor sich hin und mit einem Zauberstabschwenk war alles fein säuberlich geordnet an die Seite geräumt, als hätte es flinke unsichtbare Füße oder besonders schnelle magische und intelligente Ameisen hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Er setzte sich ordentlich hin, ganz so, als hätte Minerva das Klassenzimmer betreten und würde Albus Dumbledore sogleich Unterricht geben. Albus amüsierte Minervas gestrenge Zusammengeknöpftheit immer wieder; zog sie mit solch kleinen Gesten seinerseits immer wieder auf.

Daher blickte sie kurz noch strenger, bevor huschend flink einer ihrer Mundwinkel nach oben zuckte, weil sie dieses Gehabe von ihm nach all den Jahren der Zusammenarbeit mittlerweile als Neckerei auffasste.

"Albus", trat sie - jetzt wieder voll und ganz dem Ernst verfallen - direkt vor seinen Schreibtisch, "das tue ich gern. Doch ich habe hier etwas von den Schülern eingesammelt. Sie verkaufen es unter vorgehaltener Hand. Nicht das es gefährlich ist… Ich weiß es nur nicht richtig einzuordnen. Vielleicht ist es ein Scherzartikel von den Weasley-Zwillingen. Severus meinte, es könnte eine Leckerei sein und er ist der festen Meinung, du könntest mir da eher zur Hand gehen - helfender Weise - du sie gar vielleicht schon mal probiert hast. Es gibt sogar verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen."

Albus blickte auf, legte seine goldrote Lieblings-Schreibfeder - mit der er immer nervös zwischen seinen langen dünnen Fingern herumfiddelte, wenn sie ihm gegenüber so ernst werden musste - zur Seite, nickte. "Natürlich, Minerva. Etwas Süßes, da sage ich doch nicht nein!" grinste er aber wie ein kleines Kind, das Weihnachtsgeschenke bekam. Ging es um Süßkram aller Art, hüpfte Albus Herz und es kletterte seine Laune in die Höhe.

Er stand auf, während sie an seine Schreibtischseite trat und ihm mit beiden Händen zeigte, was sie da alles Glitzerndes und gut Verpacktes eingesammelt hatte. Albus wusste nicht ob er leicht lachen oder unliebsam tadelnd sein sollte. Er räusperte sich, stopfte sich jetzt zwei Zitronenbonbons mit einem Male in den Mund und vergrub seine Hände nervös in seinen Robentaschen. Nur sein Blick über Halbmondbrille und Adlernase war recht aufmerksam fixierend.

"Minerva, von wem bitteschön hast du das genauer eingesammelt?" Sein ernster Ton verriet ihr nichts Gutes.

"Von einigen Sechst- und Siebtklässlern." war die Antwort schnell gesprochen. Doch Minerva schluckte, vergewisserte sich noch einmal seiner Mimik und glaubte an böse Mächte. "Albus, ist das etwas Gefährliches?" flüsterte sie verschwörerisch.

Sein faltenwerfender Blick machte ihr Angst.

"Nein, nein." schüttelte er rasch seinen Kopf, wobei ihm einige seiner langen weißen Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Er wischte sie sich rasch aus dem Gesicht und seufzte. "Es verhindert - wenn es auch lecker ist - eher Gefahren vor gewissen Dingen." murmelte er zerknirscht und es raschelte in seiner Robentasche. Weitere Zitronenbonbons fanden ihren Weg in Albus Mund, dem der Zahn vor säuerlichem Süßkram schon ganz und gar tropfen musste.

"Eine Süßigkeit die Gefahren verhindert?" war sie perplex, breitete diese Dinger, bestimmt gut zwanzig Stück an der Zahl, direkt auf seinem Schreibtisch aus und blickte nervös darauf. Ihre Augenbrauen knitterten zusammen und formten ein unsicheres Fragezeichen.

Albus stierte darauf wie entsetzt, als er diese Dinger auf seinen Schreibtisch purzeln sah. Er war gewiss der allererste Schulleiter in der Geschichte Hogwarts, dem so etwas passierte, da verwettete er sein altes 'Puddlemere United' Fan-Trikot darauf: eines, mit Autogramm vom Cormac O'Connor, dem größten Quidditch-Spieler des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts und Albus hatte ihn noch live spielen sehen!

"Und", blickte sie zwischen den Dingern und Albus hin und her, "was genau ist es dann?" fragte sie ehrfürchtig.

Albus räusperte sich wieder. Er blickte vom Schreibtisch zu Minerva und sie traf ein intensiver Blick seiner blauen funkelnden Augen.

"Minerva?" fragte er eindringlich und dennoch sanft. Seine Stimme hatte eine seltsam vibrierende Tiefe angenommen, dass es sogar ihm selbst ganz unheimlich vorkam. Er konnte sich daher nicht entscheiden, ob er erröten oder kreidebleich werden sollte. Er gab damit Minerva McGonagall - seiner vertrauensvollen rechten Hand - einen wahrlich unentschlossen Eindruck seiner sonst so allwissend sicheren Person.

"Ja, Albus?" blickte sie nichtwissend, was diese Dinger nun waren und war eben daher immens gespannt auf seine Antwort.

Selten und nur wenn es äußerst wichtig war, hatte er diese einvernehmend sanfte Stimme. Ihr lief ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken und es erinnerte sie schwer daran, dass Albus Dumbledore der größte und jovialste Zauberer auf der Welt war. Sie seufzte innerlich und noch mehr, als der Duft des Frühblüher-Straußes in ihre Nase stieg und das Gänsehautkribbeln nach innen wanderte und sich in ihrem Bauch festsetzte. Ihre Wangen waren der Indikator ihres Gemüts - sie errötete mild und rosig.

Er blickte sie behände an und ihr wurde schon regelrecht mulmig davon. Sie war nun schon so lange seine Stellvertreterin und noch viel mehr Jahre davon waren sie Kollegen. Doch auch wie jeder andere, der jemals Albus Dumbledore persönlich und direkt - von Angesicht zu Angesicht - begegnet war, hatte er diese unglaublich einvernehmende Aura, besonders wenn er jemanden buchstäblich röntgte. Dennoch, Minerva war gespannt wie ein Zauberstabblitz, was er ihr antworten würde und riss sich zusammen. Seine Antwort könnte sehr, sehr bedeutend sein. Daher lag sie mit ihren Ohren ihm gespannt zu Füßen, die er kaum noch vor lauter Nervosität und Aufregung still halten konnte.

Er nickte sachte und entspannte sich - versuchsweise verlegen. "Sie tragen _sehr_ zur Freude bei." seufzte er laut aus sich heraus, als hätte er ihr soeben die kostbarsten Geheimnisse der gesamt existierenden Welt offenbart.

"Hm… Freude… Süßes, das glücklicher macht, so wie es Schokolade kann?"

"Öhm, ja… doch, schon. Ja, in der Tat. Ich", er schluckte, "würde es Schokolade vorziehen." und versiegelte seine Lippen harsch und schmal.

Seltsame Leckerei - so mächtig." schlussfolgerte sie aus all den Gesprächsfetzen, die sie hierzu miteinander geteilt hatten und nahm vorsichtig äugend eine dieser Seltenheiten in die Hand. "Diese hier hat Schwarze-Johannisbeer-Geschmack." und drehte es in ihrer Hand hin und her. "Magst du schwarze Johannesbeere?" fragte sie schlichtweg.

"Manchmal." war sein Hals ganz trocken geworden und er stopfte sich drei seiner Zitronenbonbons in den Mund. Er nuckelte wie wild drauf los und entschied sich letztendlich dazu, sie gar zu kauen. Er konnte nicht anders. Es war ein wachsender Drang zu handeln, zu agieren, interagieren.

Sie war wieder irritiert. "Warum probierst du dann nicht mal eine davon, hier?" und hielt es ihm hin.

Albus zögerte und blickte Minerva seltsam an.

Minerva schien zu verstehen. "Ich weiß, es sind keine Zitronenbonbons, aber…" Sie bemerkte, dass er nicht dergleichen tat. Also legte sie das gute Stück wieder hin und kramte auf dem Tisch umher. Dann leuchteten ihre hellen Augen auf. "Ah… eines mit Zitronengeschmack. Da steht sogar drauf: extra prickelnd." Eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln erschien auf ihren schmalen Lippen und sie hielt ihm jetzt dieses Stück vor die Nase, wie eine Katze, die stolz seinem Herrchen das erbeutete Nagetier als dank schenken wollte.

Als Albus danach griff, umfasst er dabei ihre gesamte weiche und schmale Hand und ließ nicht los. Der Griff war nicht sehr fest, aber so einfach entwinden konnte sie ihre Hand auch nicht. "Minerva", wieder war sein Blick so intensiv.

Wieder fragte sie: "Ja?"

"Du scheinst dich mit gewissen Muggel-Dingen nicht sehr gut auszukennen, oder?" fragte er mit sanfter und sehr tiefer Stimme. Wieder ergriffen ihn Röte und Bleiche zugleich, was sich in einer kalten Hitze-Wallung über sein Gesicht bis zum Skalp hinauf bemerkbar machte.

"Warum?" fragte sie. "Ich hatte Muggelkunde hier in Hogwarts, später habe ich ab und zu ein Muggel-Buch oder eine Muggel-Zeitung gelesen. Ich denke über die Jahre hinweg und die Aufträge im Orden - wo ich als Muggel getarnt unterwegs war -, kenne ich mich zumindest ein klein wenig damit aus." und wirkte recht sicher auf ihrem durch Theorie und Praxis anerlerntem Gebiet, die Welt der technischen Dinge und Seltsamkeiten ein wenig erkundet und erforscht zu haben - erfolgreich natürlich; so ein Bücherwurm und eine Leseratte wie sie es doch war.

"Ja, sicherlich." nickte er knapp und hatte dabei kurz die Augen geschlossen.

Dann fasste er sich wieder und sah wieder ganz tief in ihre perlenartigen Augen, die wie Perlmutt so unschuldig schimmerten. Er war wirklich langsam dran, in ein Lachen auszubrechen. Doch war die Situation auch seltsam und so dachte er Seltsames.

"Sie sind durchaus eine Art Nascherei, Minerva. Doch versüßen sie nur eine Handlung und ich finde es interessant, dass Severus der Meinung ist, ich wäre der bessere Mann in dieser Hinsicht und könnte dir hier zur Hand gehen." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wider.

"Na probierst du nun eines oder nicht?" Bei ihr kam langsam wieder ihre feine barsche Art zum Vorschein.

Sie mochte seine ausladend und umher schweifende Art der Kommunikation, was meist ein rätselhaftes Philosophieren war, ja ab und zu anerkennen; so war er eben, der schrullig-schräge Dumbledore - doch hier wurde es zu viel. Ihre Neugierde verlangte nach klaren Antworten, nach Beweisen und einer Lösung dieses Rätsels, das ihr diese Dingerchen offenbarten. "Vielleicht schmilzt es ja, wenn du es weiter so fest in meiner Hand hältst. Scheint irgendwie einen weichen Inhalt zu haben." Sie rieb es zwischen ihren Fingern vorsichtig hin und her und Albus spürte die sanften Bewegungen mit seinen Fingern, da er noch immer ihre Hand in seiner hielt. "Hm… fühlt sich weich und cremig an, oder? Kaut oder schleckt man das?" wurde sie langsam ungeduldig.

Albus holte tief Luft und nahm seine zweite Hand dazu. Er führte ihre Hand samt dem kleinen Ding direkt an seine Brust. Sein schlohweiß glänzender Bart kitzelte ihre Hand, die so zierlich in seinen wirkte. Minerva wurde seltsam zu Mute. Das anfängliche Bauchkribbeln wurde zu einem verfänglichen Ziehen.

"Ich denke, wenn ich dieses süße Ding probieren würde, müsste mir schon jemand dazu assistieren. Allein macht das keinen Spaß. Und schmelzen tut dann ganz etwas anderes." Er holte dabei tief Luft. Das Prickeln über seinem Gesicht, so heiß und kalt zugleich, kroch weiter hinauf über den Kopf und rücklings bis in den Nacken hinein, wo es über das Rückgrat einen leichten Schauer durch seinen gesamten Körper hindurch jagte.

Minerva zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie? Assistieren?" jetzt hatte sie mehr Fragen im Kopf als noch Momente zuvor. Die Sache schien zu einer komplizierten Angelegenheit heran zu wachsen.

"Man probiert so etwas zu zweit aus." nickte er wissend und ließ sie dabei kein Stück aus den Augen.

"Zu zweit? Eine Süßigkeit?" hob sie ihre Augenbrauen freudig. "So wie man Schach zu zweit spielt?"

Er rollte kurz und leicht mit den Augen. Warum war dies das einzig interessante Spiel, das sie kannte und nahm es daher als Referenz. "Ja, Spielen kommt dem auch nahe und es ist gut zu wissen, was der andere vorhat oder möchte. Was ist dein Lieblingsgeschmack?" fragte er und er räusperte sich. Er hoffte bisweilen so vieles.

"Oh…" Sie blickte auf den Tisch. "Hm… Winteredition - Pflaume und Zimt, klingt ziemlich verführerisch."

"Oh ja, verführerisch ist es allemal", säuselte er warm und tief.

Minerva nickte zuversichtlich. Er ließ ihre Hände los und sie legte das Zitronenteil hin und nahm lieber Pflaume und Zimt.

"Und nun, wie probiert man das zu zweit? Könntest du mir die Strategien dazu zeigen?" wand sie es in ihrer Hand hin und her und schaute darauf akribisch. Ihr schwirrten so viele Fragen dazu durch den Kopf, dass ihre Augen wiederum so glänzend aufgeregt schimmerten.

Es war als wäre dies der wahre Schein, um Albus Gedanken ins rechte Licht zu rücken und ihm den Weg zu weisen, wohin hier was führen sollte. "Ich denke, den genaueren Ablauf - den erkläre ich dir bei einer heißen Schokolade. Kommst du?" fragte er und bot ihr einen Arm an. Sie willigte ein und beide gingen sie die kleine Wendeltreppe hinauf in seine Privaträume.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Muggel so innovative Süßigkeiten erfinden könnten. Das man es zu zweit genießt, indem man jemanden dazu auch noch assistiert und strategisch ist es auch noch. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Severus damit überfordert ist." plauderte sie auf dem Weg nach oben und lachte leise schelmisch.

Albus tätschelte verträumt ihre Hand, die Minerva bei ihm eingehenkelt hatte. "Ja, diese Dingerchen bewirken manchmal Wunder." murmelte er in seinen silbrigen Bart hinein.

oOo

Phineas Nigellus Black räkelte sich seinen ergrauten und halbglatzigen Kopf aus, wenngleich er aus seinem Rahmen nicht hinaus konnte. Die anderen gemalten Schulleiterbilder taten es ihm gleich.

"Was ist das nun für ein Zeug?" fragte Dylis.

"Keine Ahnung. Glänzendes Wickelpapier? Nur was drin ist, sieht man nicht." meinte ein anderer ehemaliger Schulleiter enttäuscht.

"Wer weiß, Muggel-Kram. Was soll das schon können. Alles nichtmagisch. Fürchterlich!" grunzte Phineas angeekelt.

Nach einer Weile hörte man nur noch ein. "Oh, Albus…"

Die Augen aller Schulleiter-Portraits weiteten sich merklich.

"Hm… wie wundervoll, Minerva."

"In der Tat. Das hättest du mir doch gleich sagen können, was das ist, dann hätte ich ein paar mehr mitgenommen." raunte sie sanft.

"Mehr?" keuchte er schwer.

"Oh… ja… viel… mehr… davon… mehr… Albus… mehr…" stöhnte sie stoßweise.

"Gern… Nur… du… bist… süßer… prickelnder… verführerischer… Minerva." antwortete er mit belegter und sanft knurrender Stimme.

"Die Muggel scheinen wohl wirklich enorme Fortschritte mit ihren Erfindungen zu machen…" meinte Dylis spitz und warf Phineas einen gewitzten Blick zu.

Er giftete mit kalten Blicken zurück.

Nach einer ganzen Weile hielten die Portraits es nicht mehr aus, dem Gestöhne zu zuhören und flüchteten aus ihren Bildern in andere irgendwo im Schloss; meist dorthin, wo man sich nach einem schattig kühlen Plätzchen sinnen konnte.

oOo

Am nächsten Morgen, Severus Snape betrat mit mürrischer Miene die Große Halle und ging auf den Podesttisch zu, sah er eine stocksteife und im Essen herum stochernde Minerva McGonagall und einen stets den Blick gesenkten Albus Dumbledore frühstücken, ganz als haben sie die halbe Nacht über angeblichen 'Schulpergamenten' verbracht oder eines ihrer Schachspiele wäre in einem Kleinkrieg ausgeartet. 'Albus hat sie bei Avancen hochkant rausgeschmissen. Und sie hätte ihn verhext, wenn er es wagen würde.' grinste er in sich hinein. 'Oh, wie gern hätte ich ihren Zwist und Kampf mitbekommen… Nur zu schade, zu schade…' seufzte er ein klein wenig enttäuscht.

"Guten Morgen, Schulleiter, Minerva." sagte er knapp mit spöttelndem Blick und setzte sich mit Schwung und einer flatternd ausladenden Geste seines schwarzen Umhanges.

Minerva blickte ihn kurz ernst an, aber sagte lieber nichts. Sie nickte nur.

Ihre Miene spornte Severus an. Er war schon immer ein Mann der falschen Schlüsse. "Und konnte dir erfolgreich geholfen werden?" fragte er - leicht zu Minerva gebeugt - süffisant, als er sich etwas Rührei auf den Teller gab.

"Also, dass du für so etwas kein Mann bist, Severus… Ich wusste nicht, das dich so etwas überfordert. Du solltest dir definitiv von jemanden mal helfen lassen, mein Lieber. Poppy hätte sicherlich ein offenes Ohr und omnipotente Mittelchen für dich." grinste sie seitlich zu ihm vorgebeugt - so dass kein Schüler dies sehen konnte -, tupfte sich ihre Mundwinkel schnell mit einer Serviette ab und stand auf, um zu ihrem Unterricht zu gehen.

Severus sog scharf die Luft ein und seine Wangen wurden zartrosa.

Als Dumbledore aufstand und gehen wollte, blieb er bei Severus stehen. "Ich weiß, dein Wissensdrang ist unersättlich, Severus… Weißt du mittlerweile, wer sie verkauft?"

Er nickte und schluckte Minervas verbale Retourkutsche immer noch würgend hinunter.

"Ähm, es wäre besser sie einzusammeln, sicherheitshalber. Würdest du dies bitte tun, bevor auch noch Jüngere mitbekommen, wozu sie wirklich da sind?" meinte Dumbledore leise und ernst.

"Ja natürlich, Herr Direktor. Sollte ich sie zu Poppy Pomfrey bringen?" fragte Severus und war wieder voll und ganz der Diener Dumbledores.

"Nein, mein Lieber. Die Präservative nehme lieber ich in Verwahrung. Und wenn es geht: Pflaume mit Zimt. Die sind die besten. Aber Zitrone tut es auch. Die prickelnd so schön." klopfte Severus dabei manneskräftig auf die Schulter und verließ grinsend und Liedchen brummend die Große Halle.

Severus blickte auf sein Rührei. Er brachte keinen einzigen Bissen hinunter und ging kreidebleicher als sonst zum Unterricht. 'Die gesamte Zeit - all die vielen Jahre - passierte zwischen den beiden überhaupt gar nichts und jetzt? Jetzt haben sich zwei gefunden… Oh bei Merlin…' dachte er, als er feststellte, dass sein Streich es gewesen war. Er wollte es sich gar nicht bildlich vorstellen.

oOooOooOo

„_Allein ist der Mensch ein unvollkommenes Ding;_

_er muss einen zweiten finden, um glücklich zu sein."_

_(Blaise Pascal)_

oOooOooOo

**ENDE**


End file.
